Dual Wield
Dual Wield is a weapon attachment available in Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and Call of Duty: Black Ops II , allowing the player to wield one gun in each hand, whilst losing the ability to use sights. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One When the player gets eight points in a match, they get the ability to use two Colt .45 pistols at once in the Submachine Gun class, albeit with very limited ammunition. Once the player gets sixteen points, however, they get more ammunition. The dual Colt .45 pistols are very effective when enemies are close, taking out three or four enemies easily. Call of Duty: Black Ops Dual Wield is a weapon attachment available in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is functionally identical to the Akimbo attachment in Modern Warfare 2. Dual Wield allows the player to use a weapon in each hand, effectively doubling the player's firepower. However, Dual Wielded weapons can only be hipfired, and it also reduces accuracy at any range. SMG's tend to suffer more accuracy loss than handguns and shotguns. Because of this, it is advisable that the player only uses Dual Wield weapons in close to medium range engagements. It increases chances of close range kills, albeit at the cost of ammunition expense and accuracy at range. It should also be noted that Dual Wielded weapons usually have a faster switch speed, except for the Kiparis, HS-10 and Python. Compatible Weapons *ASP *CZ75 *HS-10 *Kiparis *M1911 *MAC-11 *Makarov *PM63 *Python *Skorpion *Wave Gun Gallery ASP Dual Wield BO.png|Dual Wield ASPs Makarov Dual Wield BO.png|Dual Wield Makarovs. M1911 Dual Wield BO.png|Dual Wield M1911s Python Dual Wield BO.png|Dual Wield Pythons CZ75 Dual Wield BO.png|Dual Wield CZ75s Skorpion Dual Wield BO.png|Dual Wield Skorpions PM63 Dual Wield BO.png|Dual Wield PM63s MAC11 Dual Wield BO.png|Dual Wield MAC11s Kiparis Dual Wield BO.png|Dual Wield Kiparis HS-10 Dual Wield BO.png|Dual Wield HS-10s File:ELITE_Dual_Wield.png|Dual Wield seen from Call of Duty ELITE Call of Duty: Black Ops II Dual Wield returns in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II. ''It is compatible with handguns. Dual Wield menu icon BOII.png|Dual Wield as it appears in the Attachments menu. KAP-40 Dual Wield BOII.png|Dual-wielding the KAP-40. Trivia *Each compatible gun has a unique icon for the Dual Wield attachment in Create-a-Class. *The Python automatically gains the Speed Reloader attachment when with the Dual Wield attachment. Also, Dual Wield Pythons have a noticeably slower switch time than a single Python. *The M1911 Dual Wield has a unique empty reload animation; where the player throws the gun where the grip is facing up so he can pull back on the slide, and again throws the gun back in position only to catch it on the grip in his hand and the trigger with his index finger and presses the trigger to make the slide fall back. *Using Dual Wield weapons in Black Ops seems to decrease their usual accuracy more so than Akimbo in Modern Warfare 2. *Dual Wielded pistols cannot be used in Second Chance. Instead, the player will automatically pull out a M1911 with no attachments, regardless of what pistol they are using. This differs from Last Stand in Modern Warfare 2, where Akimbo handguns could be used, and in Zombies, where the player can use Mustang and Sally or Dual Wield CZ75. *On the PS3, the right weapon will fire but sometimes fail to make a firing sound. *On many weapons, the firing sounds are slightly different for the left and right weapons. *On the PC, clicking the left mouse button will pull the trigger of the right gun, and the right mouse button firing the left gun instead. This is because on consoles, players aim down sight with the L1 button (left button) and shoot with the R1 button (right button); however, in PC, players aim down sight with a right click and shoot with a left click, which the controls on the PC version possibly forgot to reverse, unlike Modern Warfare 2, which did reverse the controls for Akimbo weapons. *Dual Wield decreases the maximum damage of the Skorpion from 50 to 40, presumably to prevent them being able to kill in one hit simultaneously. *In Zombies, the only non-Pack-a-Punched weapons which have Dual Wield are the Wave Gun and the CZ75. The latter of the two can also appear without the attachment. *The Dual Wielded Makarovs appears in Tier 2 in Gun Game. Dual Wield Skorpions also appears in Tier 6. *All Dual Wield Pack-a-Punched weapons excluding the Wave Gun are actually a name of a certain thing if one removes the "&" (i.e., "Typhoid & Mary", the upgraded HS-10, is a reference to Typhoid Mary). *The Wave Gun is the first Wonder Weapon to have the Dual Wield attachment. es:Duales Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Attachments